El precario sentimiento del relojero que compone canciones con un cucú
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Oikawa y Hajime están madurando poco a poco, por separado y eso los está matando. Hajime apenas se da cuenta del daño que esa distancia está produciendo en Oikawa. Sin contar, que ambos parecen estar diseñados para hacerse sentir mal. Una simple broma desencadena una serie de eventos que concluye con un juego idiota. "El primero que llegue a 10 pierde". [Marcador: 9-13]


**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Haikyuu!** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Sí, Yukiona es una adicta a las letras. Ni siquiera digan nada. Pero yo sí voy a explicar. Hace como dos meses más o menos conocí a cierta persona, diremos que se llama "Virgine", sí, como Virgine Woolf. De algún modo terminó volviéndose la bae, sí, la waifu pues. Ya saben ese crush imposible del que te prendas y vamos, coño, que a todos nos ha pasado. A mí con facilidad tres veces en toda la vida. Cuatro si contamos mi triste experiencia con la chica del bus a la que siempre veía pero jamás me atreví a hablarle. Bueno, bueno. Pues ahí tienen que es el crush. Es la segunda persona con la que más cómoda me siento al momento de hablar y esta soy yo vertiendo sentimientos de adolescente, sí de adolescente, en un texto, de ahí viene el ridículo texto.

Debería ser ilegal o algo por el estilo porque justo esta mañana discutía con mi ex, y ahora acabo de terminar una cosa rara en menos de una hora. Ay qué digo. Sólo no lean esto por favor, es justamente un "castigo" por un juego que la waifu y yo llevamos.

El marcador fue 9-13, a favor de la romántica empedernida.

La acosadora sentimental se paso de idiota -inserte risas tontas-.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **El precario sentimiento del relojero que compone canciones con un cucú roto**.

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **1.- El limite y el juego**.

Estaban en la universidad, una enorme distancia, habían empezado a pagar impuestos, ambos mantenían un ritmo de trabajo bastante agitado, uno había comenzado con problemas de alimentación mientras al otro el cólera se le desbordaba casi por cualquier cosa, asignaturas que se complicaban cada día más, entrenamientos que les hacían replantearse la idea de la existencia misma… era todo eso más toda la porquería que iba en compañía de aquello que los adultos denominaban madurar.

" _Madurar las frutas y se pudren_ ", había rezado en más de una ocasión Iwaizumi entre dientes conteniendo todas esas ganas rabiosas de escupirlo tal cual.

 _"¿Madurar? Qué chistosa~, me gusta más pensar en ser joven eternamente_ ", contestaba encantadoramente agregando un dramático. " _Prefiero morir joven y dejar atrás un cadáver hermoso"._ Y enseguida un golpe potente, que resonara y le doliera. Así cada vez que al imbécil, como cariñosamente Iwa-chan le decía a Oikawa, pensará en "dejar un hermoso y joven cadáver" evocará el golpe.

Qué tiempos, solía pensar Iwaizumi mientras dejaba ir el balón después de que su mano chocara contra el balón.

—Y así niños es cómo se hace un saque —decía con simpleza y gesto sereno.

No era fan de los niños, ni mucho menos, pero estos parecían responder perfectamente a su tono de voz. Como un montón de cachorros que bailaban alrededor de su mamá-lobo. No podía evitar recordar a Kyoutani.

"Es como si encontraras la tonalidad perfecta y las palabras para sonar firme pero no cruel" había dicho el supervisor del gimnasio en el cual trabajaba los fines de semana, claro había lidiado toda su vida con un niño en todas sus versiones: niño-niño, niño-puberto, niño-adolescente, niño-adulto, sospechaba que Oikawa llegaría al punto de fastidiarlo en su propia muerte cuando ambos fueran polvo estelar.

Era justamente por ese motivo que le habían recomendado dar clases, sólo tres horas, control de ira, era eso o ir a terapia a reuniones tipo "alcohólicos anónimos".

"Las reuniones, Iwa-chan, las reuniones" suplicó en su momento Oikawa. "Siempre he querido entrar a una para ver qué es lo que hacen".

"Oye, buena idea, quizás hasta deberías pasar al frente y decir: "Soy Shittykawa y tengo como meta en la vida fastidiar a mi vecino" quizás te ayuden a dejar de ser tan borde, basura".

Lo que más le ofendió en aquel momento a Tooru no fueron los insultos, estaba acostumbrado, sino que Iwaizumi lo reconociera solo como su "vecino". Tía le contacto como a los dos días para preguntarle, con toda la pena del mundo, si podía ir a casa. Desde las habitaciones de la universidad. Desde Sendai. Hasta Torono. A las diez de la noche. En mitad de semana. Con un examen a la segunda hora. Después de no haber dormido los dos últimos días.

Oikawa, pensó. La tía se dejaba arrastrar muy fácilmente por los berrinches de Tooru, así que sólo suspiró esperando amablemente la explicación: "lleva tres días sin salir de su habitación, Hajime"

Maricón, pensó. La tía siempre buscaba la manera de solucionar los problemas entre ellos, sus madres eran las mediadoras del desastre; seguramente le había ido a llorar y ahora le pediría que fuera a solucionar con él: "No ha tocado alimento, y no me ha querido decir porque… Hajime-kun, estoy preocupada…".

No, no era chantaje emocional.

"Voy para allá", había resuelto al tiempo que ya llevaba su abrigo al hombro cogiendo las llaves de su auto y espantando las horribles ganas de mejor tirarse a dormir ahí en el suelo donde los libros y hojas de estudio hacían nido y bulto.

Apenas dos horas pasaron, las ganas de llegar a Torono y someter a Oikawa a golpe limpio le mantuvieron todo el trayecto. No obstante en cuanto llegó, supo que la situación estaba realmente mal. La madre de Oikawa le mostró el calendario de exámenes que había llegado a su correo, Oikawa había dado de alta también el correo de su madre para que estuviera atenta a que días definitivamente no iba poder asistir con ella a una de sus fabulosas salidas al centro comercial. Lo que leyó ahí a Iwaizumi no le gustó, y menos cuando sacó su móvil notando que el idiota de Kusokawa no tenía una sola publicación en tres días, por ninguna red social. En el calendario publico de sus partidos se señalaba uno importante de su universidad, donde era titular, contra otra universidad el siguiente fin de semana.

Oikawa podía ser un idiota, pero jamás un desobligado.

Llevar un berrinche a esos extremos, no.

Primero atacaría a la yugular en cruel venganza que le doliera a Iwaizumi y después le demostraría que podía seguir sin él. Obviamente, no sin un tira y afloja de por medio. De hecho podría escribir un libro completo, un instructivo sobre Oikawa Tooru donde explicara cada una de sus mañas y retorcidas formas, como lidiar con ellas y como evitarlas, después sin problema escribiría otro dedicado únicamente a su constancia y dedicación.

Oikawa Tooru se esforzaba más que cualquier otro, siempre llevándose a los extremos. A los limites de sus resistencia. Así como si fuera una estrella que se empujaba hasta el borde del universo, allá donde ningún astro osaba a partir. Ahí es donde Oikawa estaba, tan inalcanzable para todos los mortales.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta que vio la puerta de madera con pequeñas calcas de alienígenas pegadas que habían colocado los dos juntos cuando apenas tenían cinco o seis años, no recordaba Hajime el momento exacto, sólo las risas traviesas y emocionadas de su amigo. Mierda. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta solo la abrió de golpe, estresándose por ver que esta tenía seguro, se hizo hacia atrás y haciendo uso de su fuerza…

—¿Iwa-a-chan? —la puerta se abrió antes de que esta quedara en el piso estampada bajó la fuerza bruta del moreno, quien abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se le permitieron, conteniendo su tacleo y la ruta de acción, pues ante él apareciéndose tan magnífico cómo sólo Tooru podía ser.

Con su aura inmejorable. A otro nivel completamente distinto al de cualquier mortal, superándose incluso con el rostro hinchado de horas de desvelo y llanto. Podía ver los surcos secos y blancuzcos que las lágrimas sin limpiar habían dejado al escurrir por sus pómulos remarcados.

Tan famélico.

Sólo tres días y Oikawa ya era un desastre, no habían sido más de tres días. Todo ese castigo y sufrimiento no era por el simple hecho de haberlo llamado "vecino", iba más hondo, y podía sentir el dolor que cada poro expiraba hacia él. Hajime redujo la distancia sólo para estrechar al castaño que se aferró volviendo a llorar sin razón.

—Eres el más grande de los estúpidos.

El convaleciente quiso responder pero sólo se dejó llevar por la soledad que había sentido todos esos meses lejos de Hajime, las pocas horas que se veían cada vez que alguno de los dos se visitaban, las llamadas diarias, los mensajes por line a todas horas, los mensajes de voz diciendo estupideces, no eran suficiente. Su cuerpo no dolía y eso era lo que le costaba asimilar, no había mordidas, moretones, rasguños o besos que le recordaran a Hajime. Era lacerante a niveles insoportables.

Vivir de esa forma no era vivir. Sólo quería morir de una puta vez y dejar de depender tanto de ese maleducado, grosero, iracundo, humilde, amable, atractivo… perfecto hombre.

Tooru no dejó de llorar en lo que resto de la noche abrazado a Iwa-chan mientras que tenía subía dulces suaves y jugo para que el otro comiera, en algún punto el moreno se quedó dormido dejando de atender a las quejas y reclamos que el colocador tenía para decir. Sin embargo, abrió de inmediato los ojos cuando no sintió el peso del menor a su lado, lo notó allá reclinado sobre el escritorio, cubierto con una cobija y con las piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho. Escribía algo muy entregado a ello. Hajime se acercó y enseguida Tooru le colocó en la cara el papel.

—Tú llevas 1.

—¿Un qué?

—1… por ser un idiota y malo —la hoja que mostraba el castaño era lo suficiente llamativa como apartar la atención del moreno del adjetivo calificativo: "idiota y malo" haciendo referencia al sujeto que en todo caso era él. Cogió la hoja y la estudió. Le seguía sorprendiendo lo fácil que Tooru podía hacer manualidades, era casi como si una chica lo hubiera hecho: llenando la hoja con el borde de brillantina azul, líneas verdes y pequeños stickers de platillos voladores por ahí y por allá.

La hoja tenía una línea por en medio que dividía.

De un lado Tooru, del otro Hajime.

Ambos en la escritura más simple que fácil se leía como: "Principio-Final".

No le costó mucho a Iwaizumi darse cuenta que hablaba de ellos, y negó. Mirando el rostro aún hinchado de Oikawa buscando una explicación a su ataque artístico a las tres de la mañana un día miércoles 28 de julio. Y más porque debajo de su nombre, había una línea pintada, quizás era el "1" que había aludido antes el menor.

—Por cada cosa idiota que hagas te marcaré uno…

—¿Ah? ¿Me estás diciendo idiota o sólo lo estoy imaginando por falta de sueño, Shittykawa?

—Vale… por cada cosa idiota que hagamos marcaré un uno.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—El que llegue a diez, significará que hizo "diez cosas feas" al otro y entonces ese tendrá que hacer algo lindo por la otra persona…

—¿Y por qué debe de ser diez? ¿por qué no mejor a las 5?

—Porque el 1 es el principio y el 0 es el final —la voz fue tan suave y dulce escurriendo, acuñado al silencio de la madrugada que Iwaizumi tuvo que tragar saliva, odiaba cuando Oikawa se ponía así de pronfundo, inteligente y filosófico porque causaba emociones que no podía explicarse después. Iba a tener enterrado en la cabeza a Oikawa durante la clase de sintaxis, donde analizaría la construcción de las palabras, durante la clase de fonética y fonología donde sólo iba querer repetir la oración en su cabeza para descubrir las inflexiones en su voz. Maldito Oikawa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te tendré de esclavo las próximas vacaciones porque cada tres minutos haces una estupidez que amerite estar en esta hoja? —sonrió, le gustaba el juego.

—No, tonto Iwaizumi —se quedó callado Oikawa—. Bueno básicamente sí… algo así… pero de momento tú llevas uno.

—¿Y por qué mierda llevo uno y tú ninguno?

—Por dejarme solo…

A veces sólo le daban ganas de cogerlo y robarlo.

Robar un cohete e irse a la luna.

Impedir que alguien más viera esa estúpida y perfecta expresión.

—Te concedo el punto… —gruñó Iwaizumi mientras cogía la pluma y colocaba dos rayitas en el lado de Oikawa.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué dos?

—Por el mismo motivo, y por ser Shittykawa… los Shittykawa tienen un punto siempre.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es esa?

—Tú impusiste el castigo, es justo que yo dicte algunas normas, y ya está, cuando se reinicie debes ponerte un punto por ser Shittykawa… y te callas.

—¡Iwa-chan es tan cruel!

—Deja de gritar que son las tres de la mañana, idiota, nada más por eso tendrás otro punto.

—¡Eh! ¡Estás abusando!

Sí, esa risa, ese tono enfurruñado, esa mirada testaruda era el principio del todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ojo:** Lamento los dedazos, pero si no lo escribía y no me apresuraba a publicarlo, seguramente se iba a perder~

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
